The Wolf and The Pack
by Bowling4real
Summary: Summary: Edward leaves Bella; she is heartbroken and alone, but will the secret her mom kept from her change her life forever. Jacob is already a werewolf, but Bella doesn't know yet. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TWILIGHTS AUTHOR STEPHENIE MEYER
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward leaves Bella; she is heartbroken and alone, but will the secret her mom kept from her change her life forever. Jacob is already a werewolf, but Bella doesn't know yet.

The Wolf and The Pack

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You. . . don't. . . want me?"_

"_No."_

_End Flashback_

He's gone he left, alone, and afraid. With no one to hold or to cry to. I was soulless. My body was just an empty shell I had no reason to live anymore, but that all change once Jacob came into the picture.

He was always there for me. He became my personal sun. He showed me how to be myself again. After all that heartbreak I was finally living.

_Flashback_

"_Go home Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."_

"_Are you. . . breaking up with me?"_

_End Flashback_

But, he too just up and left me. He hurt me when he promised not to. I'm just an empty shell again with nothing to live for.

The nightmares are coming back. It's the same one over and over again. They weren't when I was with Jacob, but now that he's gone they're back. I'm afraid to go to sleep for more than one reason.

The first reason is the nightmares the second is Victoria. She's out there looking for me right now. Honestly right now I really don't care.

"Bella get up you have to go to school," Charlie called from downstairs.

He has been trying to get me to move back to Florida with my mom again. But I won't go. Never!

"I'm coming dad."

I finished changing and brushing my hair and teeth, and walked downstairs. Today was just going to be another wretched day of school. Really if it wasn't for school I would sit up in my room doing nothing. I walked into the kitchen to find both Billy Black and my father sitting at the dining table. I ignored both of them, and walked to the cabinets. I got a bowl out and some cereal and sat down.

"Hey Bella."

"Hello Billy." You would think by the response I gave Billy that I didn't even know him at all.

"Bella I will be going fishing with Billy today so I don't know when I'll be home." Charlie said looking at me like I would do something bad if he didn't know better.

"Ok dad. Well I'm going to school now." I said getting up to leave.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye dad. See you later."

As I predicted school was boring. I sat with Angela, Mike, Jess, Eric and Tyler at lunch. I didn't talk though; I really had nothing to say. I just pretended to listen to them. I kept thinking about what else could go wrong with my life. It already sucked.

After school I got in my truck. If I only knew what awaited me at my house.

**What is going to happen to Bella? Read to find out more. Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reviewing**

The Wolf and The Pack

Chapter 2

When I got home from school I could hear both of my parents arguing. I walked in the and slowly and quietly shut the door.

"How could you Renee. You didn't just lie to me, but to Bella as well." My dad was yelling at my mom, but the question is why?

"I had no choice Charlie I was trying to keep her safe."

"From what, me? Is this what you call keeping her safe? Lying to her, her whole life, Renee what do you think she will think." they kept going back and forth about my mom lying about something.

"Mom, dad what's going" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Why don't you tell her Renee." Charlie said gesturing to my mom.

"Charlie, not now." Renee said

"No Renee you've already lied to her for her whole life." Charlie countered.

"Fine." Mom said finally agreeing with Charlie for once. "Bella, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but Charlie isn't your father."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MOM? I HATE YOU!" I screamed again storming out of the room.

"BELLA WAIT!" my mom yelled to me. When I turned around she said, "Please, just listen to me."

"What do you want to say." I said, I just couldn't keep the disrespectful tone out of my voice.

"Bella that is no way to talk to your mom." Charlie finally said in this whole conversation.

"But dad she lied to me my whole life." I complain. "Mom, who is my father?"

"Harry Clearwater honey." My mom told me. The second she said that, Charlie freaked out.

"How could Renee. One of my friends and most respected individual." My dad said. You could definitely tell he was mad. If he could he would be yelling at her right now.

"Charlie I'm really sorry." Renee apologized.

"Renee it's too late this is not only going to affect you, but Sue, Harry, Seth, and Leah as well."

"I know Charlie. Why do you think I didn't tell her any of this?" Renee said. You could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm leaving." I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

I knew I'd have to talk to Jake again sooner or later, but I didn't think it would be now. I got in my truck and started it up. I then started heading off to Jake's house. I pulled up alongside the road when I got there. Looking out the window of the house was Billy Black, Jake's dad.

"Bella, what are you doing here." Billy asked opening the door.

"I need to talk to Jake please."

"I'm sorry Bella he's not here right now," Billy started but I've had a enough with everyone lying to me.

"You don't know what I just found out." I started I was just getting madder as I kept talking to Billy.

"My mom has been lying to me my whole life. Charlie isn't even my father." By then I was yelling, so I whispered, "Please just let me talk to Jake."

"Alright Bella he's in his room." He said moving out of my way so I could come in.

"Thank you Billy, so much." I answered entering the house.

I walked to Jacob's room and knocked on the door. I heard him call come in so I walked in the room. And in his room was Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, him, Quil. I immediately regretted ever coming here.

"Bella what are you doing here? I told you we couldn't be friends." Jacob said walking up to her.

"I know what you said, but I had to. I really need someone to talk to." I said looking around the room at everyone else. I could tell they were mad that I was here.

"How did she get in?" asked one of the boys with complete disgust. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Jake please just talk to me." I said finally looking up at me. In his I saw sadness, love, regret, and love. He looked at me like I was his sun.

"Bella, just go please don't make this harder for yourself." He said turning around and walking up to Sam. He whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't hear it.

"Jake I can't go home to Charlie, and I refuse to go home with Renee." I said walking further into the room. "Renee's been lying to me all my life. Jake, Charlie isn't even my real father."

When I said that two things happened at once.

Everyone gasped and turn to Jake.

Jake got up and was in front of me within seconds.

"Bella, how is that possible?" Jake asked looking me in the eyes. Those eyes held such sadness and love.

"My mom had an affair." I said finally breaking down in tears. Jake sat there and comforted me until I couldn't cry any longer.

"Bella, who is your real father?" Sam asked all traces of the calm Sam completely gone.

"Harry Clearwater." I answered starting to cry again.

"Everything is going to be alright Bella." Sam said as Jake continued to comfort me.

Can this simple piece of information change everything Bella ever lived for.

**What will happen to Bella now? Will she go back to Charlie's or live with the Clearwater's? If she does live with the Clearwater's will Leah and Seth accept her as part of the family? Keep reading to find out more. Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for reviewing. Plz keep reading. Srry I took so long 4 me to upload the next chapter really busy and had a huge writers block.**

The Wolf and The Pack

Chapter 3

I stayed at Jacob's house the next few days while Billy talked to my parents and Harry. I was so afraid that Harry and his family wouldn't accept me.

"Bella, Harry and Sue would like to talk to you." Billy said walking in the room.

"Is Renee there." I haven't and don't want to talk to Renee. She lied to me and Charlie my whole life.

"No she's not honey" Billy responded and then walked out of the room.

Billy had always been like a second father to me whenever I was here. I looked up to him.

"Ok Billy thanks." I walked out of Rebecca and Rachel's old bedroom and into the living room.

When I got in there Harry and Sue were there. But they weren't the only ones. Two kids were also there. The girl looked to be my age and the boy looked to be a little younger than Jake.

"Hello." I said shyly afraid they wouldn't accept me.

"Bella honey, come here." The old women said patting the seat next to her. "I'm Sue, Harry's wife."

"Hi." I said I felt bad for what my mother did because you could tell they were happy.

"Why are we even here? Her mother's a whore and a slut and she is probably one too." The young girl yelled at her mother and father while standing up.

"Behave Leah." Harry Clearwater said. "I'm sorry Bella for Leah's attitude."

"No it's okay. And I'm sorry for any trouble I caused for your family." I said with slight disgust at myself for what I am putting this family through.

"Oh no Bella. You have caused no trouble at all." Sue said putting her hand on mine.

This act made me feel so much worse. Sue was such a kind person.

"it's not your fault at all dear" Sue said again noticing I was only feeling more and more guiltier with every minute passing.

"Leah, Seth why don't you go hangout with Jake and them while me and Sue talk to Bella" Harry told his children while standing up and coming to sit next to me.

Leah and Seth left the house. From where I was sitting I could faintly hear Sam in the background talking to Jake.

"Bella what me and your mother had was something I'll never forget." Harry told me. "Me and Charlie had always been friends so I knew Renee. Yes, I loved your mother. Okay I still love your mother, but I'm not in love with her." Harry grabbed my and from Sue's and held it in his.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I do. Even thought once it happened I told Sue I still felt guilty. I thought that Sue should have been mad at me but she was so forgiving.

When I found out your mother was pregnant with you we both agreed that she should tell Charlie you were his. He always wanted a child. Sue of course knew about you"

"We love you even though we have only really known you for a short time" Sue told me "And it would be a pleasure if you came and lived with us."

"I agree." Harry said "I would love to get to know my daughter better."

"Okay. I would love that." I told them. I started to feel less guilty because I now knew that Sue had known all along about her husband's affair with my mom. Also, that even if she didn't really know me all that well she still loved me.

Harry and Sue remind me of my other family. The Cull… Cullens. It still hurts to think about them especially Ed… Him. I think I'm starting to actually heal like he wanted me to. I think what happened in the forest opened my eyes to the danger I am in. and if I didn't start healing I might as well have Victoria just kill me.

I continued sitting there thinking about my life and everything that has happened and what the future will bring.

**Will everything work out in the Clearwater family? Will Leah and Seth approve of Bella living there? Does Bella every become friends with Jake again? Plz review and continue reading to find out more.**

**P.S: I might be starting another story. Might be a cross over between **_**harry potter/twilight**_** or **_**charmed/twilight**_** or **_**house of night/twilight**_**. Review on which one you think I should do.**

**P.S.S: I start school in a week so I will try to keep updating and starting new stories but my updates might not be as quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reviewing. Keep reading.**

The Wolf and The Pack

Chapter Four

That night I went back home to Charlie. Even though he isn't my father I still love him. When Charlie got home I told him I was going to live with Harry.

_Flashback_

_I could hear the cruiser coming into the drive way and Charlie getting out of the car. I waited until he got in the house and had put his belt away._

_I walked into the living room to see him watching T.V._

"_Hey dad we need to talk" I said gaining his attention._

"_Sure Bells" he said turning of the T.V. and facing me._

"_You know I love you right?" I asked. Even if it was a question I wanted to assure him I wasn't leaving because I don't love him._

"_Of course Bella." He said, but you could tell he was confused to why I was asking_

"_Is this about Harry and Renee, Bella?" he asked_

"_I loved you dad. I always think of you as my dad, but I think it's about time I really got to know my birth father" I told him hoping he would listen to me and understand._

"_I understand Bella" he said coming up to hug me "just remember if you ever want to come home my door is open."_

"_Thanks dad."_

_End Flashback_

I was surprised my dad took it so well. I got all my things finished pack and walked down stairs to find Harry, Sue, their kids, and Sam and his cult.

"We're just here to help" Same told me once he saw the look on my face.

"Fine" I said "Whatever"

Soon we started packing all my important stuff into the cars. We left all the heavy stuff there. Like my bed, dresser, and night stand. The car ride was okay.

I talked to Seth he is really nice. I learned that he is fourteen and in high school. His sister Leah was cruel and me to me. When she wasn't making rude comments about me she would glare at me

When we got to the house we started getting. I liked there house it was small yet had a homey feeling.

"I'm sorry about how Leah was behaving." Harry said coming up beside me.

"It's alright" I replied still in awe at how homey it felt being here.

"I love your house" I told him

"Thank you Bella, but now it's you house as well." Harry responded grabbing a box and bringing it in the house.

Today is the day I start a new life. Leave everything bad that has happened behind me and start new.

**I know short chapter, but I hope u like it. Plz review.**


	5. New Story Sneak Peek

**This is the prequel to the potter twins tell me what you think of it and should I continue. This starts with Harry and Bella's first year**

Sneak Peek

The Magical World

Chapter 1

_All I saw and heard was a flash a green light and screaming._

I woke up screaming like I did every night to Harry shaking my shoulders.

Harry is my twin brother. Our parents did in a car crash when we were only a year old. Ever since then we have lived with our aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley's.

"Bella same dream?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I answered scared.

"Me too." Harry said coming up and holding me against him.

Me and Harry have a good relationship. If it wasn't for the fact that we lived with the Dursley's I don't think we would be this close, but who knows. We were very close. Uncle Vernon didn't like me and would hit me on certain occasions. If I cried he would just hit me more. He said crying was for wimps. When they went to bed Harry would hold me and let me cry.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Aunt Petunia banging on the door with a pan and screaming for us to get up.

"Come on let's go before we get in trouble." Harry said lifting me out of bed.

**what do you think so far and should I continue plz tell me what u think**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanx for reviewing.**

The Wolf and The Pack

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Today is my first day as a Clearwater. I decided I would transfer to La Push High. I got up and quickly got dressed. I walked down stairs. I could hear Leah and her mom yelling at each other.

"She doesn't belong here" I heard Leah yell. I knew she was talking about me but I could care less.

"She's family, so she's staying here" Sue yelled.

"She's not family" Leah yelled. Now that one hurt. Maybe I really don't belong here.

"Leah just go and get ready for school" Sue said.

I walked down the rest of the stairs. After Leah stomped her way upstairs I went in the kitchen where Sue was. She was at the stove making us breakfast.

"I don't have to stay here" I told Sue.

She turned around and looked at me. "This was our idea. Don't let Leah upset you" Sue said.

"Okay, thank you for being so nice to me" I said.

Breakfast went by with no problems and soon we were off to school. I decided to drive my truck to school. When I got to La Push High I could see Sam and his cult were there. I ignored them and went to get my schedule.

After that I went to my first class. In that class was both Paul and Jared. I went up and gave my slip to the teacher.

She told me to go sit in between Paul and Jared. I went to go sit by them. I noticed that Paul was shaking a little. I remember the day I went to Jake's house; he got mad at me and started shaking. Just like Paul is right now.

After class was over, I got up and started walking.

"Bella!" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Jake running up to me.

"What Jake" I snapped "come to tell me I'm not good enough for you."

"No Bella, I. . ." Jake started, but I cut him off.

"Either way I don't want to hear it" I said turning around and walking away.

I'm over Jake. He thinks he can be a jerk one day, and nice to me the next. Then he's got another thing coming.

The day went great after that, and I met a lot of new people. I sit with them at lunch; their names are Ariel, Patty, Tori, and Alyssa. We also sit with two other people, but they hardly talk to us.

"Hey I heard someone say." I heard someone say.

I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt. "My name's Alyssa. My friends and I were wandering if you wanted to sit with us." She asked.

"Sure" I said.

We walked over to the table. There were five other people. There were four girls and one boy. The boy had his arm around one of the girls.

"This is Ariel, Patty, and Tori." Alyssa said. Each girl said hello when Alyssa said their name.

"Those two people over there are Laura and Roger." Patty said.

It looked like they didn't care if I was there.

"Ignore them." Tori said.

"They keep to themselves." Ariel said.

The rest of lunch was great we talked a lot. I told them I had just moved here from Forks after finding out Charlie wasn't my real dad.

Soon enough school was over.

I was about to walk out of the school when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see it was Jared and Paul. I turned back around and continued walking. I was pulled to a stop by a shaking Paul.

"Stop being conceited and let us talk." Paul yelled.

His shaking was increasing. Jared put his hand on Paul's shoulder

"We just want to talk." Jared said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to. Leave me the hell alone." I responded turning around and walking away.

**Jacob's POV (when he sees Bella)**

I just got out of class and was walking down the hallway when I saw Bella. I remember how I treated her. Yesterday Sam said I could tell Bella.

He called me over to his house to tell me that since I imprinted on her she could know about us. My dad was shocked when he found out I imprinted on Bella. He was so happy for me, he knew I liked Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled running over to her.

"What Jake" she snapped "come to tell me I'm not good enough for you."

"No Bella, I. . ." I started, but she cut me off.

"Either way I don't want to hear it" she said turning around and walking away.

I feel like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and torn into tiny pieces. I can't believe she was so mad.

I knew I should have pushed harder into getting Sam to let me tell her.

If I hadn't had to treat her that way she wouldn't be mad at me right now. I still can't believe I did that. I can still remember the hurt in her eyes when I told her we couldn't be friends any more.

I will never live down that moment.

**That's the end. Plz review. I go back to school Thursday and have practice afterwards. **

**TWILIGHT FANS PLZ READ.**

**For all my twilight readers I was trying to make a Paul/Bella story, but I'm having a writer's block so if you could plz help me with an idea.**


	7. PualBella Story Sneak Peek

Paul/Bella

Sneak Peek

Summary: Edward leaves. Jacob starts ignoring her. When she goes to confront him everything changes.

Finally Falling

Chapter 1

How could Jacob ignore me? Am I not good enough for him. To broken, beyond repair. It is because I don't love him the way he loves me. Whatever it is I am going to find out why.

I got ready and started driving over to La Push. It took about 15 minutes to get to Jacob's house.

When I got there I turned off the car and got out. I could see Billy looking out the window. I walked up to the door and knocked. Billy answered it.

"What do you want Bella? Billy asked in a cold voice.

"I want to see Jake." I told him

"He's not here Bella, and he doesn't want to see you" Billy replied

"Why?" I asked gasping for air.

"Go home Bella and don't come back." He said shutting the door in my face.

"I'm not leaving" I yelled

"Bella" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Jake with Sam and his cult. When I look at the one guy, I think his name was Paul, I couldn't look away. Nothing mattered any more, not even Edward.

Jacob noticing my stare turned around to look at Paul.

"NO!" Jacob shouted. He started shaking really hard.

I could faintly hear the other yelling at me to get back. One second Jake was there, the next a huge wolf took his place.

I was knocked back and everything went black.

**Should I continue yes or no? what do you think?**


End file.
